1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for a laser shock processing apparatus, and in particular, a laser shock processing controller which receives data from a plurality of monitors, processes the received data and provides the appropriate output for controlling a laser shock processing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser shock processing involves directing a pulse of coherent energy to a piece of solid material to produce shock waves therein. The produced shock waves causes compressive residual stresses to form within the solid material. These compressive residual stresses improve the fatigue hardness and corrosion resistance properties of the solid material.
Numerous parameters must be set to achieve effective laser shock processing. Each parameter comprises a processing value. In order to maximize the effectiveness of laser shock processing, the processing value must be within a predetermined range of an ideal preset value.
Current laser shock processing apparatuses may have a monitor for measuring some processing values. These processing values may then be recorded and/or displayed for a user to observe. The operator, consequently, modifies the laser shock processing apparatus as necessary to adjust the processing value so that the processing value becomes within a predetermined range of an ideal value. In conventional apparatus, adjustments to the laser shock processing apparatus are done manually. An operator observes various processing values and adjusts that apparatus accordingly.
While some processing values are measured or detected by a monitor, other processing values are visually detected by the operator of the laser shock processing apparatus. The operator makes a visual inspection of the laser shock processing apparatus. From this inspection, the operator makes a decision whether various processing values need to be adjusted. If an adjustment needs to be made, the operator will make the necessary adjustments manually.
One disadvantage with current laser shock processing apparatus is that an operator must manually observe numerous processing values and make a personal decision how to proceed. In addition, an operator must use his or her own expertise in laser shock processing to adjust the apparatus according to the measured processing values. Consequently, the operator has to be aware of a multitude of processing values in order to properly adjust the laser shock processing apparatus to achieve effective laser shock processing. The necessity to personally process the various measured values and the subsequent adjustment of the laser shock processing apparatus is both tedious and time-consuming.
A second disadvantage in the art of laser shock processing apparatuses is that numerous processing values are not machine-monitored at all. An operator must personally inspect various non-monitored processing values to ensure the processing value is within an acceptable range of an ideal processing value. Furthermore, if an operator determines that the processing value is not within an acceptable range of an ideal value, the operator manually adjusts the processing value until the processing value is within an acceptable range of an ideal value.
A third disadvantage in the art of current laser shock processing apparatuses is that an operator has to make a personal decision whether to proceed with laser shock processing. Currently, an operator observes the measured (i.e. monitored) processing values and makes his or her own inspection to observe the non-measured (i.e. non-monitored) processing values. Then, the operator makes a decision whether to adjust the various processing values and whether to proceed with laser shock processing of a workpiece.
What is needed in the art of laser shock processing is a controller which receives data from various processing value monitors, processes the data to generate an output for controlling laser shock processing functions such as adjusting the respective processing value and, if necessary, deactivating the laser from directing a pulse of coherent energy to a workpiece.